Tinker Bell
Tinker Bell, also known as Green, is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. She débuts in the third episode of the third season. She is portrayed by guest star Rose McIver. Tinker Bell is based on a character with the same name from the play, Peter Pan; or, the Boy Who Would Not Grow Up. History At some point after losing her status as a fairy, Tinker Bell runs into Regina's mother, Cora, whom she tells about having attempt to help her daughter find love again. In an attempt to make the villagers tell her where Snow White is hiding, Regina insists Snow doesn't care or love them. Tinker Bell steps up to refute these claims, stating that she was there when Regina threw away her chance at love. She expresses concern over what Regina has turned into since they last saw each other and tells her things don't have to be the way they are As the one who originally led Regina to the man with the lion tattoo, Tinker Bell believes Regina can still be happy. The pixie dust cannot dictate Regina's actions, but only show Regina a possibility she could've chosen for herself. Regina asserts that she is happy the way she is, to which Tinker Bell boldly declares she knows the real reason for her reluctance is because she doesn't believe she deserves love. Despite her fury at the ex-fairy standing up to her, Regina decides to spare Tinker Bell's life in order to prove to the villagers she is merciful. She warns Tinker Bell not to take this lightly; the next time she crosses the Queen will be her last. Tinker Bell goes on to tell Regina's father about the man with the lion tattoo and points him to a doorway to Cupid's arrow, which can help Regina gaze upon the person she loves most. Somehow, Tinker Bell ends up living in a tree house in Neverland, where she becomes a trusted ally of Pan's through similarly unexplained means. One night, she sees two men treading through the jungle and knocks out one of them and she threatens the other, a pirate named Hook, at knife point. She demands his reason for being in Neverland, which Hook claims is to find magic and return to the Enchanted Forest. He guesses on the spot that Tinker Bell is a fairy, and wonders why she won't help him find his "happy ending". Tinker Bell reveals that she has lost her wings, bitterly telling him he'll have to figure out his "happy ending" himself. As he takes out something from his waist, Tinker Bell has the impression it's a weapon and pulls out another blade at him. Instead, it's only a rum bottle, which they share as a drink. Hook tells her about his quest for vengeance against the Dark One for killing the woman he loved. She is surprised that he'd go that far for something that might get him killed. Hook claims he would only risk his life for two things; love and revenge. }} At the camp base, Emma uses a stick and a drawing on the ground to explain their strategy for entering Pan's headquarters from the back, after Tinker Bell talks her way in through the front. Before they put the plan into action, Tinker Bell wants to know their escape route off the island, which no one has a clear answer. She stresses that no one ever leaves the island without Pan's permission. To prove a point about how dangerous Pan can be, Tinker Bell shows them a watch that came from the people who brought Henry to Neverland, proving Greg and Tamara were killed by him. Tinker Bell weighs the risk as not worthy unless they have a way to leave Neverland and she makes off for her tree house. Tinker Bell rejoins her allies, reassured they have a way off the island, when given proof by Neal of having captured Pan's shadow, which they will be using to fly away from Neverland. They make plans for storming the Lost Boy camp, and infiltrate the interior after Tinker Bell gains access inside and Regina puts all the boys to sleep. Neither Henry or Pan are found within the premises. Instead, Neal frees a young prisoner, Wendy, and brings her back to camp to inquire about Henry. Forced to act on Pan's wishes, Wendy lies to them, but with some encouragement, she yields and tells the truth. Tinker Bell gains insight on Pan's real reason for needing Henry's heart, which is to save himself from dying and then become immortal. As a trade, Pan lives, but Henry will die. She stays behind at camp as Emma, Mr. Gold, Neal and Regina hastily make their way to the current location of Henry and Pan: Skull Rock. After Henry sacrifices his heart to Pan, Tinker Bell feels a powerful wave of magic gust through Neverland. Within an hour's time, Emma, Mary Margaret and Regina speedily steal back Henry's heart from Pan and board the Jolly Roger in time to revive him. Without further ado, they set off for Storybrooke using Pan's shadow to fly home. At the deck, Tinker Bell is glad to see a much happier Wendy, who can't believe they are free. Wendy gives her the last bit of pixie dust from the island. Though Tinker Bell has no way of using it since losing her fairy wings, she accepts the gift. Then, she congratulates Regina for getting her son back. Tinker Bell is pleasantly content that Regina, who she thought was wicked, can love someone like Henry. Regina, too, accepts that Tinker Bell was right. To this, Tinker Bell confirms that she believes Regina still has some good in her. Suddenly, the vial of pixie dust glows for a brief moment, due to Tinker Bell's power of belief in herself. Following a safe journey out of Neverland to Storybrooke, Mr. Gold seals the box in his pawnshop to keep Pan at bay. Tinker Bell is led by Regina to the former Blue Fairy herself, Mother Superior. Regina wants Mother Superior to give Tinker Bell her wings back. Mother Superior stiffly refuses to take orders from Regina, though the mayor mentions Tinker Bell can make pixie dust work. When asked for a demonstration, Tinker Bell is not able to will the dust into glowing as it did prior. As a result, Mother Superior states that Tinker Bell doesn't believe in herself anymore, and therefore, she cannot either. Frustrated, Tinker Bell goes to fetch a drink from the diner counter. The next morning, she bumps into Hook and pushes away his flirtatious advances in an attempt to maintain her dignity; knowing he wants her to help him forget Emma. A scream from outside interrupts the chat, so they rush out to investigate and are joined by David and Emma. When Emma has the suspicion the two of them are now involved, Tinker Bell immediately denies it, though Hook begs to differ. The foursome catch up in time to witness the Shadow ripping away Mother Superior's shadow. After regrouping with the others, it's suspected Pan is behind the attack. Tinker Bell goes with Hook and Neal to fetch the lighter and coconut halves from the ship in case they need to catch the Shadow again. They attempt to enter the vault where Regina took Henry to keep him safe, but the door is locked. Belle, Emma, David, Mary Margaret and Mr. Gold bring back a released Pan, who is actually Henry, since the two switched bodies. When Mr. Gold breaks open the vault, it is discovered Pan took the scroll for the Dark Curse. After Pan recasts the Dark Curse, the heroes scramble to regain the scroll Pan stole by returning Henry and Pan to their rightful bodies. Tinker Bell goes with David, Hook and Neal to the nuns in search of the Black Fairy's wand, an item capable of such magic. Before they can get the wand, the Shadow attacks. Since everyone else is no match for the flying being, Neal pushes Tinker Bell to try, despite the fairy's reservations about her own powers. Using the vial of pixie dust, she lights a flame on the coconut half, flies into the air to seal the Shadow inside before throwing the coconut into a fire. With the shadowy creature now dead, Mother Superior's shadow is returned to her body. Impressed by Tinker Bell's display of power, the head nun promises to return the fairy's wings, but since the group is in a hurry, she quickly hands them the Black Fairy's wand. Once Mr. Gold returns Henry and Pan to their original bodies, Tinker Bell and her allies head out to look for Henry. Upon the group's reunion with the boy, Pan corners them with a freezing spell, before Mr. Gold sacrifices his life to kill Pan. As the price for countering Peter Pan's curse, Storybrooke will be wiped out and everyone in it must return to the Enchanted Forest. Before the curse spreads through the entire town, Tinker Bell gathers at the border with a handful of residents. Regina soon sends Emma and Henry out of town to keep them from the curse's grasp, and as the pair depart in the yellow bug, Tinker Bell and the others watch them go. When the curse cloud approaches, Regina stops Pan's curse by undoing her curse, sending everyone back to the Enchanted Forest. }} }} After attending Neal's funeral to pay her respects, Tinker Bell joins everyone at the diner, where they have a quiet wake. There, she notices a certain lion tattoo on Robin Hood's arm and confronts Regina, who is uneasy since discovering he is her destined true love. When Robin Hood approaches, Regina introduces him to Tinker Bell as the fairy gushes about having wanted to meet him for a long time. She accepts a drink from Robin Hood while Regina declines. Out of his hearing range, Tinker Bell chides her about shooing him off. She firmly believes, had Regina been open to love in the past, her life would be different. Regina takes her criticism badly, to which the latter drops the subject and exits to the hallway. Once the witch Zelena publicly reveals herself as Regina's half-sister and forces her sibling into a showdown on Main Street after sundown, Tinker Bell and Belle help David seal off the streets to protect the townspeople. Belle, with hopes of swaying Mr. Gold to their side despite that Zelena is controlling him with the dagger, goes to the witch's farmhouse to try. As Tinker Bell stands guard with David and Emma outside the farm cellar, Belle goes in to talk to an imprisoned Mr. Gold, but she rushes out after nearly falling into Zelena's trap. An enslaved Mr. Gold delivers a message from Zelena; warning them that she will finish off Regina and they'll pay with their lives if they interfere again. During the evening, on Main Street, Zelena approaches while trailed by Mr. Gold. Tinker Bell witnesses Regina being thrown into the clock tower by Zelena, who later flees on her broomstick. }} }} Magical Abilities Trivia |-|Character Notes= Character Notes *The title card for "Quite a Common Fairy" features Tinker Bell lighting up the title with her magic.File:303Title.png |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *After being hinted at in several interviews, Tinker Bell was officially announced at the 2013 San Diego Comic-Con.http://tvline.com/2013/07/20/once-upon-a-time-comic-con-2013-season-3-spoilers/ *The casting call describes her as, "in her 20's, and is a head-strong party girl and often lands in trouble due to her inability to pass up a challenge or a prank."http://www.spoilertv.com/2013/07/one-upon-time-episode-303-role-being.html *The casting call name for her was "Violet". **A character is later introduced under this name in the fifth season of the show. |-|Cultural References= Disney *A garden pinwheel of Tinker Bell appears on a house lawn in Storybrooke in "Pilot,File:101OkayKid.png "Operation Mongoose Part 1"File:421TinkerBell.png and "The Price".File:502TinkerBell.png *The title card for "Quite a Common Fairy" is a reference to what the Disney animated version of Tinker Bell does for the company's logo at the beginning of several of its motion pictures. *Tinker Bell wears a similar costume to her animated version in the Disney animated movie. |-|Set Notes= Costume Notes *Tinker Bell's hair band in "Quite a Common Fairy" was made by Vancouver-based accessories designer Medicina Designs. It was made on a base using fabric from her costume, and covered in Swarovski beads, cut crystals, freshwater pearls, and cut glass beads. Two identical pieces were made for the actress to wear, as well as another version for when Tinker Bell is in Neverland, which ended up not being used in the filming.http://medicinadesigns.com/once-upon-a-time-season-premieres-mermaid-crowns/ Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References ---- de:Tinker Bell it:Trilli ru:Динь-Динь nl:TinkerBell Category:Season Three Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fairies Category:Season Six Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters